Erika Amano
' Erika Amano '''is a student at the Academy at the Church of Concordia. They are a noble. She uses dark magic and possesses the Minor Crest of Nacre. In the Academy, they are a member of the Ebony Jackals. They are 18 at the start of the school year. Profile Erika was born in the Imperial Year 222 and raised amongst her family in the Capital, Santa Ascesa. As a noble, she was natrually arranged to be married with another noble, Jun Kaiboshi of the Kaiboshi House. Unfortunately, when she was six, the Amano Manor caught alight during the night, and burnt to ashes, leaving Erika the only survivor. While her Aunt, a member of the council, adopted her officially, she was a rather distant guardian to Erika. It was the Kaiboshi’s who reached out to take Erika and raise her as their own, in their home city of Kureha. Things were happy for several years. While Jun never showed any intrest back, Erika was hopelessly head-over-heels for the boy, constantly being by his side. Of course, then everything went wrong (again). When Erika was fourteen, Jun was suddenly murdered. It was reported that a stalker was infatuated with him, and killed him when he could not recognize her and rejected her advances. After losing their only son, the Kaiboshi’s grief grew and became twisted, until they began to lash out at Erika, treating her harshly and calling her cursed, that she would cause the death of everyone she loved. Rejected by her second family, Erika made it back to Santa Ascesa to take refuge with her Aunt, before the Kaiboshi's abuse could escalate. They barely met and barely spoke during her entire stay there. Compared to the friendlier Aunt in her memories of a happy complete family, it was almost like she was a different person. When Erika turned eighteen, due to being the only eligible member of the Amano family left (with Rhadamanthys devoting herself to her council work) she inherited the entire House and their businesses. Not long after this, Rhadamanthys surprised Erika by sponsering her schooling at Concordia. Did she want her niece to interact with others and heal, or did she just want the child out of her own hair? Personality Erika does her own thing and doesn’t care about how others feel. While she is a noble, she is unashamed in getting dirty or being a blunt, rude person. She enjoys getting in others space and being off putting, some of it is her own natural character, but some of it is her testing the people around her. Analyzing their reactions. Even to those she’s loyal to, Erika likes messing with them and pulling pranks, even at a point when she doesn’t need to be testing them. Erika has little impulse control and goes straight for the first thing she’s thinking, common sense be damned. She jumps on the first thing that makes her curious and won’t stop until she gets bored or someone else (who she respects/cares about) steps in. In general, while she is okay with making others distressed or unconfortable, she draws the line at actually ''harming them. Although, as the school year goes on, it seems her grip on this one clear rule loosens... Erika is very determined on her set goal, which leaves her open to being blindsighted but something outside her interest. This determination is something that can lasts for decades. She would chase her objective, regardless of whatever is in her way. In the same vein, unless someone pulls her back and lets her see the full picture, her determination can become destructive. A desire to succeed, at all costs. Combat Stats Combat Erika prefers to be rather sneaky when fighting. As a witch, she focuses on dark magic first and foremost, but enjoys having knives for close range and taking people off guard. Usually, she piorities her survival in a fight. Throwing wise, she owns various galaxy pattered shuriken, as well as her personal dagger/tantou Kohoshi, ''which, while the handle having the same starry theme, also has the Amano crest emblazed on it. Crest Erika owns the Minor Crest of Nacre. A crest known for being kept within the Amano family, with the main known other holders being assumed to have branched off from the family. The Nacre crest always appears in the right eye of the user, with the exact colour - and how noticable it is - varying from person to person. The crest is simple, healing the user over time, or when active, greatly healing their injuries. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow down. Erika and Kaname : :) Trivia * Here is where you can give us fun facts Gallery kanamefe.png|Art by Siro (feat. Kana) amano family tree.png|Amano Family Tree Erika.png|art by Ilan Request.jpg|art by Fizz pinkinthenight1.jpg|Art by Siro (feat. Kana) Erika.jpg|art by Kay two.png|art by Kirry (feat. Verity) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Crest Bearer Category:Ebony Jackals Category:Advisor